Days Without You
by Fast-furious-Fan
Summary: Sam is under cover. Andy is alone. Can they make it through yet another bump in the road?
1. Chapter 1

I've written a bunch of fast and furious stories. I wanted to try this out and see what you all thought. If any of my F&F followers are reading, I'm working on a couple updates :) I love reading reviews. Let me know what you think.

34 days, 3 hours and 54 minutes. That's how long its been since Andy McNally had seen Sam Swarek. As a detective she didn't think he would leave her again. But here she was sitting in their bedroom on the queen size bed alone.

The tv was playing in the back ground, as she painted her toe nails. She smiled as she remembered on the nights before he had left her,

"_McNally?"_

"_Bedroom"_

_Sam had been worked a long time on this case, he was trying to find everyway possible not to have to go undercover. He hadn't told her yet, he would have jumped on the chance to go under cover just a couple years ago. _

_But now he had her, it wasn't just him anymore. But he didn't trust anyone else to do this for him. He walked into the bedroom and dropped his bag on the floor, Andy looked over and smiled,_

"_Long day?"_

_He nodded and laid down, horizontal on the bed. Andy put her feet on his chest, _

"_Well at least you're good for something.:_

_She laughed as she bent down and started painting her toe nails. Sam laughed, _

"_Glad I could be your foot rest"_

"_I keep you around for a reason"_

_Sam reached up and smudged the polish. Andy smacked his hand away, _

"_Sam"_

_Sam's laughter rang out through the apartment, and Andy couldn't help but smile. She grabbed his hand and started painting his nails. _

"_Hey"_

_His voice was serious which made Andys laugh ring louder. Sam tackled her to the bed and the polish poured out of the bottle on to the bed spread. Andy couldn't stop laughing, _

"_What has gotten in to you?"_

_She shrugged, and simply replied, _

"_I'm happy"_

_Sam smiled, and kissed her. Andy placed her hands on either side of his face and smiled as Sam pulled away. He didn't say anything he just looked at her. Andy smiled, _

"_What are you looking at?"_

"_You"_

_She smiled, _

"_Lets get you clean up"_

_Sam laughed as they got up. Sam sat on the bathroom cupboard, And took his hand and gently washed off the polish that was all over his hand. _

"_I could do this forever with you"_

_Andy looked up, _

"_Let me clean up the messes you make?"_

_Sam laughed, _

"_Simple quiet nights"_

_Andy smiled, and leaned up and whispered in his ear, _

"_Maybe we can get a little loud?"_

_Sam growled under her, as she kissed down his neck. _

The rest of the night in Andy's mind was a blur, she remembers being completely consumed with pleasure and never wanting to leave Sam's embrace.

She had promised him that she wasn't upset, but she was. She was more upset then she could imagine but when he was leaving she couldn't get it out. She just had to be supportive and let him go. She wasn't going to let him leave with them not talking.

She was scratching at the stain of the dried nail polish, she turned when she heard her phone ringing behind her. She picked it up,

"Hello?"

Chole's voice rang through,

"Come to the penny"

Andy laughed,

"How many drinks have you had?"

"Three … no more then five though"

Andy laughed as Chole slurred her words in to the phone.

"Chol"

Andy heard Dov yell for her. The phone shifted to a new person, as she heard Gail's voice Andy laughed,

"Andy are you coming?"

"You guys seem pretty wrapped up in your drinks"

Gail smiled,

"I've only had two, by the time you get here three maybe four. Come get out of your funk and drink!"

Andy sighed, she hadn't gone out since Sam left, it was time. She needed to do something for herself. She looked at her watch and smiled,

"Be there in 30"

Gail smiled in a victory,

"And if we don't we will come get you"

"Deal"

Andy hung up the phone and started to change into a tight pair of jeans and a lose fitting top. She put her hair into a high pony tail. She had Sam's truck while he was gone, she grabbed the keys off the counter and headed towards the Penney.

When she got there, she walked towards their usual table. She smiled as she saw them all do shots, Tracy was the first to see her,

"Andy!"

"Hey guys, how many deep are you guys?"

Chole started laughing,

"Me personally, about six shots and four beers"

Andy nodded as she sat down,

"Whered the boys wonder off too?"

Gail rolled her eyes,

"To get more booze"

"Andy laughed and nodded,

"Of course, what was I thinking"

The day at the station had been rough, they had a robbery which turned into a murder case when Gail had found a body in the basement. To make it worse they had found two bodies, one of a little girl and what seemed to be her mother.

Gail had taken it harder then anyone had expected. Andy had just missed Sam more then anything today. She always felt safer when Sam was around, and she lost count of how many times she looked around for him at the scene.

Dov bumped Andys shoulder as he walked by and offered her a beer, she shook her head,

"I'm driving"

Dov smiled and nodded,

"Always the responsible one"

Andy shrugged,

"Oliver would be pissed if we all show up hung over tomorrow."

Gail mocked her and almost fell over her stool as she did. Everyone erupted in laughter, Gail's cheeks turned pink. She grabbed another shoot and downed it. Chole screamed when "Lets get the party started" by pink came on the old juke box.

She got up and took Andy's hand pulling her towards the floor. Andy laughed the night away and for the first time in 34 days she had forgotten him, she wasn't thinking of him every couple minutes. Worrying if he was okay, she just felt happy.

All the friends piled into Sam's truck and went back to his house. Andy decided they should all just crash there and then atleast they would make it to the station on time in the morning.

Andy walked in to her bedroom and smiled when the smell of Sam hit her. It was like a warm blanket during a snow storm. It made her feel safe and protected. She went to sleep and felt like everything was going to be okay.

The next day, everything changed and she wasn't so sure anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Not completely following the rookie blue story line. Let me know if there's questions and I will try to answer them

Nick and Andy never dated, but they did go undercover together.

35 days, 12 hours and 3 minutes.

It was the middle of the afternoon and Andy was sitting at her desk filling out paper work when Oliver called her to his office, she looked up and smiled,

"Be right there"

Something in his face made her know what was coming. Something happened, and it wasn't good. She put her notes away and walked the stairs as slowly as she could trying to brace herself for whatever was coming her way.

She knocked on the glass door and Oliver waved her in, she sat in the chair and bit her bottom lip waiting for it.

"Andy"

She took a deep breath in,

"First named me, this can't be good"

Oliver looked at her,

"Sam got himself in some trouble"

She rolled her eyes and laughed a bit,

"What else is new?"

Oliver shook his head,

"McNally, I'm serious this time"

Andy nodded slowly; she couldn't bring herself to say anything. Just looked at her nails. Oliver kept going,

"We haven't had contact in three days"

Andy nodded again; everything seemed to be crashing around her. Was he dead? No he can't be dead. Andy shook the thought from her head and looked back up meeting Oliver's eyes.

"So now what?"

"We wait"

"For?"

"Him to respond, send out a signal, something…anything. But McNally we can't barge in there, we don't know what's going on. We don't know if he turned it off because they were suspicious, we don't know"

Andy just shook her head and laughed without humour,

"That's probably why we should go barge in there. Or is it more you don't even know where he is anymore?"

Oliver was about to respond when she started yelling again.

"Did you forget that, that's Sam? Your brother? My boyfriend? Did you forget how much he's done for you and your family? You're leaving him there to die? What if he's already DEAD?"

By now most of the station was looking towards the office. Oliver stood up and walked to her and hugged her. He started whispering,

"It's Sammy he's not giving up without a fight. He promised he would come back right?"

She nodded into his neck, and Oliver kissed her head,

"Then he's going to come back. I'll find him McNally you have my word on that"

She stepped back and smiled the best she could. Oliver rubbed her arms,

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

Andy nodded slowly as she walked out of the office and to the change room all eyes were on her. She made it to her locker where she saw a picture of her and Sam at the beach.

"_Come on it'll be fun"_

_Sam shook his head like a toddler and simply stated. _

"_No it won't"_

_Andy smiled and walked over to him putting her arms around his neck, _

"_For me"_

_She pouted and Sam rolled his eyes, _

"_Fine let's get this over with"_

_Andy lauged, _

"_Sam"_

_He turned, and gave her a look._

"_You may want to change"_

_He shook his head, he was wearing his usual jeans and a black tee. He shrugged, _

"_I'm fine, I never said I would get out of the car"_

_He gave her a classic Swarek smirk and Andy laughed and shook her head, _

"_I bought you a bathing suit"_

_Sam turned and looked down at her, _

"_You what?"_

_She shrugged and smiled, _

"_Its black"_

_Sam dropped the bag and put his hand out. Andy handed it to him and smiled. He kissed her temple as he walked by. When he walked out of the bathroom from changing he still had his black tee on. He picked up the bag and started walking towards the truck. _

"_Arent you going to wait for me?"_

_He threw the bag in the back and smiled, _

"_I already put this stupid suit on for you"_

_Andy laughed and got in the truck, _

"_You are such a baby"_

"_I'm your baby"_

"_That you are"_

_They both smiled at each other. The ride was silent, Andy was drumming her fingers on her leg when Sam looked over at her, _

"_What's on your mind?"_

_She looked up and smiled, _

"_Nothing, we don't have to go to the beach"_

"_We're almost there, did you forget something?"_

_She shook her head, _

"_No, you just don't seem happy about the whole thing so we don't have too"_

_Sam smirked, _

"_Oh we're going, it gives me leverage for when we go dog sledding this winter"_

_Andy laughed, _

"_That's the only reason you're doing this?"_

_Sam shrugged, _

"_And you look damn sexy in a bikini"_

_Andy smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek and whispered, _

"_I'll go anywhere with you"_

_Sam grabbed her hand as they drove the rest of the way, they spent the day there running around and playing in the sand. The sun was setting when Andy grabbed her camera,_

"_We don't have any pictures together"_

_Sam nodded, _

"_Nope I don't think we do"_

_Andy held out her phone as she took the picture he kissed her cheek. Andy's smile was huge as the picture went off. _

She loved that day and that exact moment. She loved how she felt so loved and cared for. She touched the picture ever so slightly shaking her head, mumbling to herself,

"Where are you Sam?"

She sighed and shut her locker grabbing her bag and walking through the station. She stopped when she saw Nick walking in with Dov. She was confused, Nick and Sam left together.

"Nick"

He smiled at her,

"Hey"

She couldn't get her words out. He shook his head,

"I got caught by 12th division for possession. I called here to get me out. I don't know what's going on with him, I'm sorry"

She nodded, and tried to contain her tears.

"Are you going back?"

"As soon as I can, we're trying to make it look like I waited the two days in jail"

Andy nodded as she walked by him she patted his arm,

"Its nice to see you"

Nick smiled,

"I'll tell him you say hi"

Andy smiled but no one believed it. She was devastated; the only part that got her through was that they knew where he was every second. And now no one knew anything. She sighed as she got in the truck and started it up.

She didn't know what to do or think. She just wanted to go to their home and put on one of his old hoodies and watch a ridiculous romantic comedy. She missed him more then she ever thought she would.

Next one is going to be Sam's story. It may jump a few days. Just watch for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews and follows, it means a lot that you're coming on this journey with me. I love writing and I'm trying to get better with every chapter.**

* * *

38 days 43 minutes 52 seconds

That's how long it's been since he's seen her smile. Since he heard her laugh. Since he's been able to touch her and feel her beneath him. He was sitting in a damp room in a factory off of the 400 highway.

He knew he had been there at least two days. After many stake outs he could tell how long he sat in a room without a watch or a clock.

He was with Tyler Smith. The man in charge of this illegal child ring and drug smuggling operation he was trying to take down. They had been waiting for another car of children to show up. They had been waiting a month for it to show up. They have a lot of false alarms in the last three weeks but Tyler got a call and said it would be here in a couple days and that there had to be someone there to meet it.

Sam sighed,

"Are you sure it's coming today?"

He was having a rough day. Nick had disappeared and not made contact in a couple days. He said being in this factory with a criminal and not being able to do anything about it.

"They said it was"

Tyler responded with an attitude, Sam rolled his eyes and replied with no emotion,

"And who's word are we going off of?"

He was fishing for answers. Tyler shook his head, changing the subject,

"Where's Nick?"

Sam shrugged as he leaned back in the chair,

"Where's your guy?"

Tyler shrugged.

"Guess were both are out of luck for today"

Sam nodded knowing they weren't going anywhere for at least another day. They waited exactly three days before he gave up and let them leave. The only thing that got Sam through it was memories of Andy.

_He was sitting at his desk around 3:00 am at the station. The case had really hit him hard today. He wasn't sure why, it wasn't like he hadn't dealt with murder before._

_Maybe it was because the murderer felt no remorse for what he did or what happened. Maybe it was because the woman that was murdered reminded him so much of his own mother; she left behind two small children and no sign of the father anywhere. He sighed as he felt Andy's arms slide around his neck as her head rested on his shoulder. She whispered,_

_"You ready to go home?"_

_He nodded and smiled,_

_"Yeah give me a few minutes. I'll be right out."_

_Andy nodded as she kissed his head and walked down to the truck. She opened the tail gate and sat on it looking up at the sky._

_It was a quiet night in Toronto. She could almost see a few stars beyond the city lights that were always so bright. _

_She smiled as she felt him sit beside her and put a hand on her leg. She looked over and he looked tired. His mind was somewhere else and she didn't know what to do to fix it. She whispered,_

_"Sam"_

_He hummed in response as he looked at the sky._

_"Penny for your thoughts"_

_He chuckled, and shrugged. She nudged him and he smiled looking over at him,_

_"I wish you could have met my mom"_

_She smiled sadly at him and put her hand on his cheek. He leaned into the touch and smiled._

_"Me too"_

_He nodded,_

_"She would have loved you"_

_Andy smiled,_

_"You think?"_

_He nodded, and smiled._

_"Not a doubt in my mind"_

_They sat on there for a little while, just in the quiet until Andy finally whispered,_

_"Let's go home"_

_Sam smiled and nodded as he hoped off the tail gate and took her hand helping her down._

_"Such a gentleman"_

_Sam smirked at her and shrugged, _

_"You didn't know that was part of the deal did you?"_

_Andy laughed and pulled him back to her before he let go of her hand and hugged him. They didn't hug often, but something in Andy told her he needed this. She needed this. She needed to feel close to him right at this moment and remind him that it was all going to be okay and she wasn't going anywhere._

_They let go when Oliver called him named,_

_"Sammy!" _

_He turned and looked,_

_"Yeah"_

_"We caught him"_

_A smile spread across his face and he turned to look at Andy. She smiled,_

_"Go, I'll be waiting in bed… naked"_

_She winked and smiled sweetly at him. Sam groaned and kissed her quick before running into the station after Oliver. It had taken him two extra hours to interview and book the guy. He rubbed his face as Oliver dropped him off at home. He kicked off his boots and locked the door walking towards the bedroom._

_When he opened the door he saw Andy laying there with only his shirt on barely covering her bottom half. He smiled as a small snore came out of her throat. He leaned against the door frame just watching her, how did he get so lucky?_

_He stripped down to his underwear and slipped into bed beside her. Andy moved to his side and he kissed her forehead. She mumbled,_

_"Sorry I'm not naked"_

_Sam laughed,_

_"It's okay, you can't resist my charm. I'll get you naked again"_

_Andy smiled against his chest,_

_"We always have tomorrow"_

Sam was ripped from this memory when the factory door opened. Both men looked over to a smiling Nick. Sam gave him a look and he slightly shook his head. Tyler stood up,

"Where have you been man?"

"Some dumb ass cop caught me making a deal. Put me in jail for a couple days then they let me go due to overcrowding"

Tyler nodded,

"How much did you have on you?"

Nick pursed his lips as he shook his head side to side,

"Not much. It was mostly gone by the time they found me"

Tyler nodded, as Nick put the bag of burgers on the table. He pulled a seat up to Sam,

"Help yourself boys, you must be starved"

Tyler was first to grab at the bag and take one out. They three sat in silence for another twenty minutes before Tyler stood up,

"I need to take a leak, I'll be back"

Sam and Nick nodded. As he left the building Sam turned to Nick, whispering harshly,

"What the hell happened?"

"Some asshole from 12 caught me. I tried to explain he didn't want to listen. I called Dov he came and got me."

Sam nodded,

"So you just stayed at the station the last couple days?"

He nodded,

"She's fine, and says hi. She misses you"

Nick answered his silent questions. Sam nodded, and Nick kept going.

"Your wire has been off for three days they're freaking out."

He shrugged,

"I haven't been back to the apartment in three days"

Nick nodded,

"Well I guess they have to wait another day"

Sam nodded,

"He's positive its coming. But I don't think it is. Nick I don't have a good feeling"

* * *

**Next one soon time. :) I love reading reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late upload. I'll try to get two out today, this one is longer. I love reading reviews **

40 Days 1 Hour 2 Minutes

Andy was walking into the station and waved as the buzzed her into the office. Oliver was standing there smiling, and smiled back.

"You look happy today"

Oliver nodded and tilted his head to the side,

"Follow me"

Andy raised her eyebrow and gave him a look. He shook his head as they started walking towards the guns and gangs office space. Brad stood up,

"What is she doing in here?"

Oliver put his hand up,

"She needs to see this"

"It goes against protocol"

Oliver shrugged and pursed his lips,

"Does it look like I care?"

Brad sighed and moved aside. Andy dropped her bag at the door and followed oliver to the computer screen. She was bracing herself for what she was going to see. All the tension left her body when she saw his back to the window.

Oliver rubbed her shoulder and she turned and smiled, tears welling up in her eyes, she barely whispered,

"Thank you"

Oliver nodded and kissed the side of her head. Andy couldn't take her eyes off of him, even if it was just his back. When he finally turned around she noticed his fat lip and the bruises on his stomach. Her breath got caught in her throat.

"What happened to him?"

Oliver shrugged,

"That's what we're trying to figure out"

She nodded and turned, she couldn't watch him anymore. All she wanted to do was grab him and hug him and not let go. She grabbed her bag from the door and mumbled,

"I have to make it to parade"

She couldn't get her head straight. She was just wanted to talk to him, while they were tangled in bed and she wanted him to make her feel better. She just kept thinking of the night where her whole world came back together again,

_Andy was tying her hair back in to a messy bun after a long shift. She smiled as Chole walked in, _

"_Hey, when are you back out there? I need you"_

_Chole smiled, _

"_As soon as I can convince Oliver I'm fine, but him seeing me almost dying isn't helping"_

_Andy laughed, _

"_That could put a damper on things"_

_Chole shrugged, _

"_I guess its whats best, but I just want to be back out there with everyone"_

_Andy nodded, _

"_Except for this girl"_

_They laughed as Andy grabbed her bag, _

"_I'll see you tomorrow"_

_Chole nodded and smiled as she opened her locker to get changed. Andy walked out and her mood instantly lifted as she saw Sam working in his office. She was more then relieved that he was here where he belonged not in some hospital room. Sam noticed her stare almost instantly, he looked up and gave her a smirk as he walked out the room and leaned against the door, _

"_You heading home?"_

_She nodded, and gave him a small smile, _

"_Yeah, its been a long day"_

_He nodded knowingly, _

"_You're telling me"_

_Andy smiled, _

"_I'll see you tomorrow?"_

"_I'll be here"_

_Andy smiled as she turned to leave, since that kiss in his truck two nights ago, something changed. She saw him again as the love of her life, the feeling that consumed her. The feeling that meant everything to her, the feeling she didn't know she was missing so desperately. _

_Andy walked out the station the cool night air hitting her body as she pulled her jacket closer. She got home in fifteen minutes, throwing her bag on the chair and placing her jacket on the hook on the door. _

_She stepped into the shower, washing away the day. As her mind finally relaxed Andy started realizing how much she missed Sam and how much she needed him in her life. Yes he was in her life when they weren't together, but she needed more of him. _

_She needed to be the one that made him smile every night before bed, she wanted to be the one he told about his day, she wanted to be the one he loved. Andy walked out of her bathroom and jumped a bit when she saw Sam lounging on her bed reading the latest gossip magazine, _

"_Hey"_

_Sam folded the magazine a bit down, _

"_Hey"_

_Andy smiled, _

"_Not to be rude but what are you doing here?"_

"_Well you did say you would see me tomorrow, and technically…"_

_Sam turned to her alarm clock on her night stand and smirked as it read 12:08. Andy smiled and sat down beside him on the bed, putting her head on his shoulder. _

"_What are you reading?"_

_Sam laughed, _

"_I have no idea"_

_Andy smiled, _

"_Its sad they might get divorced"_

_Sam laughed, and threw the magazine on the ground. He flipped Andy on to her back and smiled, _

"_Ever since you kissed me in my truck all I have thought about is kissing you again"_

_His whisper left shivers through Andy's body. She leaned up again and kissed him softly, as she pulled back and smiled and whispered, _

"_Me too"_

_Sam smirked and leaned down and kissed her with even more passion. Andy grabbed his hair and pulled him closer, she moaned and pulled away. Her eyes closed as Sam watched. _

_He couldn't help but think about how much time they had lost and how in love he was with this woman. Andy slowly opened her eyes and smiled, _

"_What are you looking at?"_

"_you"_

_Was what he simply replied and Andy shook her head, _

"_Wait howd you get in here?"_

_Sam flipped over and laid on his back as Andy moved to straddle him, Sam shrugged, and smirked. _

"_I have my ways"_

_Andy laughed, _

"_I do believe I gave you a key a while ago."_

_Sam smiled like a kid getting caught, _

"_Maybe I didn't give it back"_

_Andy smiled,_

"_Keep it"_

_Sam closed his eyes with a smile. This time it was Andy who was staring at him, admiring him. Looking at the lines in his face, there were new ones from the last time she had been this close to him. She absentmindedly touched his face softly, Sam opened one eye to look at her, _

"_This feels so right"_

"_I couldn't be happier right now"_

_Andy sighed, _

"_I could be"_

_Sam's face crinkled in confusion, _

"_Whats wrong?"_

_She shrugged, _

"_I feel bad about Duncan, and maybe I gave up too early on him. I mean look I've given you like six chances, and here we are back at it, better then ever."_

_Sam laughed, _

"_I think it was four and I gave you three chances."_

_Andy rolled her eyes, _

"_You know what I mean…"_

_Sam shrugged, _

"_I don't like any cop that doesn't back up his partner"_

_Andy nodded, and Sam rubbed her sides and whispered, _

"_McNally, its not your fault"_

_She smiled and nodded, she closed her eyes and whispered, _

"_Stay with me"_

_Sam continued to rub her hips, _

"_I wasn't going anywhere"_

_Andy collapsed beside him and tucked in to his side. Sam kissed her head and leaned over to turn off the night side light. They were quiet for a while and Sam was sure she had fallen asleep, _

"_I missed you"_

_He kissed her head agreeing with her as they both fell asleep. They had both just fallen in love all over again._


End file.
